LABOUM
LABOUM *'Nombre:' LABOUM (라붐) *'Número de miembros: '''6 chicas *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 28 de agosto de 2014 * '''Fanclub Oficial: '''Latte' (라떼) ** '''¿Por qué Latte?: Es la combinación de LABOUM y beauté (belleza en francés). Quiere decir que los fans son la belleza de LABOUM * Agencias: **NH Media (misma que Kim Jong Seo, Im Chang Jung, Paran, The Ray, U-KISS y The Cheers) **Nega Network (misma que Yoari, LUNAFLY y Littles) Carrera '2014: Debut Con Su Primer Mini Album 'Petit Macaron thumb|220px Las agencias '''NH Media' y Nega Network se unieron para debutar a un grupo de chicas Laboum, que había estado entrenando durante cuatro años. El grupo fue anunciado como el grupo hermano de U-KISS. 1 Laboum lanzó su primer álbum Petit Macaron el 28 de agosto de 2014, tras el lanzamiento de su video musical para su cancion principal Pit -A-Pat el día anterior. La canción fue escrita por Seo Ji-eum, conocido por éxitos como f(x)'s "Electric Shock" y "Twinkle" de TaeTiSeo. El 28 de agosto Labm''ou' tuvo su presentacion debut atraves del programa de television M! Countdown. 'Regeso Con Un Single 'What About You?' ' thumb|220px El 24 de octubre '''Laboum dio a conocer a través de su cuenta oficial de Facebook una foto que anuncia el regreso del grupo a la escena musical Coreana con la canción “어떡할래” (“What Abou Yoy?“). Este tema es parte de su primer álbum “PETIT MACARON”. Después de revelar varias fotos individuales durante una semana, además de un teaser para elevar la impaciencia de los fans, el grupo regreso con su nuevo video, el 1 de noviembre titulado “어떡할래” (“What Abou Yoy?“), que es la canción principal de la edición especial de “PETIT MACARON“. El nuevo video musical muestra a las integrantes Solbin, Yulhee, Yu Jeong, ZN, Haein y Soyeon con un concepto mas serio y maduro, la coreografía que nos muestra su despliega su encanto e inocencia. Laboum realizaro su primera presentacion de regreso con “What Abou Yoy?“ el 31 de octubre en el programa musical Music Bank. 2015: Regreso Con Segundo Single 'Sugar Sugar' ''' thumb|220px El 17 de marzo, la agencia NH Media anuncio el regreso del grupo publicando dos nuevas imágenes teasers a través del Facebook oficial de '''LABOUM en donde aparecen ZN y Soyeon. Una vez chicas muestran un ambiente sencillo y delicado a través de un concepto natural. Durante los siguientes dias se revelaron las ultimas fotos teaser y una grupal. El 26 de marzo LABOUM revelo el video musical para su segundo album sencillo Sugar Sugar, en el que se incluyen sus otros temas You Playin y Fantasy. Fantasy es una canción que les dió Miryo y Jea de Brown Eyed Girls. En el vídeo musical de la canción principal, las seis chicas del grupo disfrutan de una fiesta de pijama llena de color. LABOUM comenzará las promociones de Sugar Sugar el 26 de marzo en “M! Countdown” de Mnet. Continuarán promocionando activamente la canción en otros programas musicales como Music Bank e Inkigayo. 'Regreso Con Tercer Single 'Aalow Aalow thumb|250px '''LABOUM' anuncio su regreso al revelar algunos teasers. las chicas revelaron el nombre de su nueva canción con un ambiente retro que se llamará “AALOW AALOW”. LABOUM también reveló un video-teaser el 25 de noviembre a través de su canal oficial de YouTube en donde podemos escuchar un poco de lo que será su nuevo concepto musical, el grupo regresa con una imagen divertida y alegre. LABOUM lanzo el 6 de diciembre el video musical para “AALOW AALOW” y contó con un estilo retro elegante, pero desenfadado. El 4 de diciembre, LABOUM llevó a cabo su presentacion de regreso para "Aalow Aalow" atraves Music Bank. '2016: Regreso Con Un Single 'Fresh Adventure El 20 de marzo publicaron una imagen teaser en el facebook official de las chicas dando a conocer el horario de su regreso. Su debut Stage sera el 05 de abril en The Show y el MV junto con la canción saldra el 06 de abril. Integrantes center|650px '''Integrantes:' ZN, Yul Hee, Yu Jeong, So Yeon, Hae In, Sol Bin *Yu Jeong (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *So Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *ZN (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Hae In (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sol Bin (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yul Hee (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Single' Programas de TV * MBC Music Idol School (28.10.2014) * Mnet Moon HeeJun Pure 15+ (YuJeong & ZN) (29.10.2014) * Music ON! Rookie Talk (06.11.2014) * After School Club Ep.119 (18.11.2014) * KBS Let's Go! Dream Team 2 (30.11.2014) * (Arirang) Pops in Seoul (2014) * E Channel Brave Writers (YuJeong, ZN & HaeIn) (04.12.2014) * KBS W Shopper Man (YuJeong, HaeIn & SolBin) (08.12.2014) * KBS Golden Bell Challenge (14.12.2014) * Mnet Mwave Meet & Greet (20.12.2014) * Mnet YAMAN TV 1 (05.01.2015) * Mnet YAMAN TV 2 (YulHee & HaeIn) (26.01.2015) * Hello KPOP (08.02.15) * KBS Dream Team Seaseon 2 (ZN, HaeIn & YulHee) (01.03.2015) * Music ON! Rookies Special (LABOUM, Gfriend & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) * KBS 1 vs 100 (YuJeong & ZN) (08.03.2015) * SBS Star King (SolBin & YulHee) (09.03.2015) * I can see your voice (Yulhee) (29.10.2015) * Hidden Singer (Yujeong, Soyeon & ZN) (31.10.2015) *After School Club (08.12.2015) * Pops in Seoul: Pick & Talk. (24.01.2016) * LABOUM TeleVision on VApp! (2016) * HeyoTV. (2016) * The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) * Pops in Seoul (17.02.2016) Programas de Radio *KBS''' Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (29.09.2014) * KBS 'Sukira Kiss The Radio (LABOUM & Juniel) (11.10.2014) * SBS K.Will Young Street Radio (07.11.2014) * MBC SimSimTaPa (LABOUM & Lovelyz) (29.11.2014) * Arirang SUPER KPOP (15.12.2014) * KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (YuJeong) (02.01.2015) Curiosidades *Realizaron un Dance Practice de su canción debut "Pit a Pat", puedes verlo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Cbbo7TuqDk aquí * ZN, Yul Hee y Yu Jeong hicieron un "Self Reaction"; grabándose a sí mismas viendo su MV debut 'Pit a Pat' * Tuvieron su primer fansing el 28 de Septiembre en Jongro * Yul Hee respondió una pregunta en "Pops In Seoul": "¿En qué te fijas primero cuando conoces a un hombre?" Ella respondió que le gustan los chicos con un solo parpado, como Sunggyu de Infinite y Suga de BTS * Son consideradas las ¨hermanas menores de U-KISS¨ * Yul Hee apareció en el MV de U-KISS "''Standing Stil''l" y en el PV japonés "''Inside of Me" * Su primer concierto fue en Camboya junto a sus compañeros de agencia U-KISS * Entre las miembros, SoYeon y YuJeong son las que más cuidan de su salud * De las miembros, YuJeong y SolBin son las que más regañan a las demás * Si hubiera una sub-unidad en el grupo, Soyeon y YuJeong serían una sub-unidad line-vocal. A ZN y SolBin les gustaría estar en una sub-unidad de hiphop * La formación de familia en LABOUM es: YuJeong es la mamá, SoYeon el papá, YulHee la hija menor, HaeIn sería la tía-abuela, ZN y SolBin serían las hijas mayores * Admiran al cantante Lim Chang Jung * Crearon su instagram el 8 de Febrero y lo usan por día diferente miembro * ZN es la primer miembro que actuó en un WebDrama llamado "Milky Love", junto a su compañero de empresa Kevin de U-KISS. * ZN,Solbin y Yulhee Ganaron en su primera visita a Let's go! Dream Team II. * Volverán con su tercer comeback, el día 27 de noviembre con el single llamado Aalow Aalow. * Se aprendieron la coreografía de Aalow Aalow en un mes. * Antes de su comeback tuvieron un Daily LABOUM emitido por Afreeca TV. * El 28 de diciembre del 2015 SSTV publicó un vídeo de ellas bailando Aalow Aalow estilo eye contact. * El 06 de enero LABOUM publicó en su página de Youtube un dance practice de Aalow Aalow. * Los MV's de Piat a Pat, What about you y Sugar sugar tienen un millón de visitas en el canal de Youtube de CJENMMUSIC. Enlaces * Cafe Daum Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería LABOUM01.jpg Pagein.jpg La.jpg Lala.png LABOUM5.jpg LABOUM6.jpg LABOUM7.jpg LABOUM8.jpg Videografía Archivo:LABOUM - Pit A Pat|Pit A Pat Archivo:LABOUM - What About You|What About You Archivo:LABOUM - Sugar Sugar|Sugar Sugar Archivo:LABOUM - Aalow Aalow|Aalow Aalow Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Nega Network Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2014